Did it really happen, Charlie?
by Shawcross Gal
Summary: Through a nightmare, Claire remebers what happened to Charlie


Hey all! This is a really short one shot centered on Charlie and Claire.

Summary: Claire suddenly remembers the event of Ethan's kidnapping and finds herself looking at Charlie so much differently. Better than it sounds. I stink at summaries.lol

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost whatsoever..None of the characters are mine. I am not making money off this storyyadda yadda...Special thanks to J.J. Abrams. I LOVE THIS SHOW!

Viewers please read and review.I accept anything from Compliments to flames. Happy Reading!

Claire stared up in horror as she watched Charlie struggle against the vines that slowly drained his life. Her captor laughed and Claire cried in despair at seeing her one true friend on the island dying before her eyes.

A few more helpless struggles and gasps for breath and the man that had cared so much for her….that was dying for her..was now hanging limp against the murderous vines.

"CHARLIE NO!" Claire screamed.

Charlie bolted up from where he lied and ran to her, fearing the worst after all that had happened. Claire was having another nightmare, but why now?

"Claire, What is it?" he asked in concern. "Is it Aaron-"

But Charlie was taken by surprise when the young woman desperately wrapped her arms around him and sobbed heavily.

"Hey-Hey, Claire, What-"

"Did it really happen Charlie?" she choked.

Charlie stroked the Aussie girl's hair comfortingly as his eyes contained confusion.

"Did what really happen, love "he questioned.

Claire clung even tighter to his shirt, her arms still hugged around his neck.

"Did they..Did they really hang you?" she whimpered softly.

Charlie fell silent .She had remembered…remembered that horrible day that still haunted his mind. How he was left with hearing her scream and the vines cutting deeply into his neck and-

Claire pulled away from him when she didn't get a response. She met his gaze only to find tears in his eyes, and staring down in sadness.

"That day, when you came back to us, I was actually…disappointed that you'd lost your memory…that you'd forgotten me, but than…I realized later that, you could be safe from such a horrible nightmare. I'm only sorry that it was brought back to you ..that you had to go through it again."

Claire felt a lump rise in her throat and she felt herself weeping again.

"Charlie, I didn't realize..I didnt-"

"I wanted to protect you!"Charlie suddenly spoke, his own voice filled with emotion. "They wouldnt have taken you If I had just kept my promise."

Claire's lip trembled as she watched him let all that was kept inside of him out at last.

"Dont talk that way. You brought Aaron back...you promised that you would..and you did."she smiled through her tears as she motioned to the sleeping baby.

"And to think I've been so rude to you." They both shared a smile at her comment.

Claire wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. It was than that she noticed the scars that lingered around Charlie's neck. They were white now, and barely visible, but they seemed to her, a curse on his skin-a reminder of that awful day.

She did not know what came over her next, but before she thought logically, she found herself kissing lightly where the scars remained. Charlie tensed at the feel of her warm lips on his skin, but as she pulled away, he found himself missing it.

He stared into her blue,beautiful eyes for what seemed forever until he slowlymoved down to meety his own lips to hers.

Suddenly, the tiny babe wailed loudely from Locke's handbuilt crib. A blush creeped on both their faces and Claire quickly got up to embrace her little son. Charlie smiled as she allowed him to take Aaron into his own grasp.

"Did you do that on purpose, turniphead?" he asked the infant in his best baby voice. "You can't share your mum with Uncle Charlie?"

Claire laughed softly and her blush turned a deeper shade of red.

"I'm glad it turned out this way Charlie...it must be fate." and with that, she leaned in to give him the kiss they had both anticipated.

Okay i know its REALLY REALLY fluffy..and i dont know.Maybe its dumb..but oh well..thats what you guys are for.

Please review! and thanks a bunch for reading. If you get the time and youre a Charlie/Claire shipper, Check out my other story, "All night" pretty much the same stuff. I'm gonna be looking into some more angsty stories in the future too.


End file.
